


I Just Called To Say Kippis

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mentions others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Kimi wakes up to a bunch of messages on his birthday: congratulations, reminders, and a few people expanding their horizons for Kimi's enjoyment.





	I Just Called To Say Kippis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).



> This wouldn't be anything at all without another Finn, so... a humble gift. :)
> 
> So thinking about how the others might celebrate Kimi on his birthday, I figure a few of them might partake in some Finnish specialties. Kimi's sense of humor also seems to fit with a certain something I'm sure an internet-savvy Aussie might find if he looked around a bit: that seeing others suffer a little might not be an altogether unpleasant experience as far as Kimi's concerned. ;)

Kimi turned over in his bed and stretched. It felt good to have a morning where you had all the time in the world. He’d asked for the day off, practically speaking. Not that it was a big deal, but if you were going to ask for a day off chances were good that people would say yes if it was your birthday.

Thirty-nine. It felt just like any other day. Just like any other birthday too, he supposed. He reached for his phone to check what time it was and got a slight shock. Usually he woke up to two or three messages during race week, nothing strange about that. Today, there were forty-odd messages. Kimi blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things blurry. Then, with a sigh, he started checking who had sent him things.

Mark, his personal trainer, had sent a message wishing him a happy birthday and reminding him that it was a race weekend. Kimi snorted. Typical Mark. His brother had sent something similar and Kimi quickly wrote back a “thank you, you’re not invited to the party now”. He didn’t mean it of course, but still. It was his birthday, he figure he could take some creative liberties with the replies.

Toni and a few of the other guys had sent their usual variations of “happy birthday grandpa, we’ll have the walker ready for when you come home to party”. Kimi smiled, going through the messages, chuckling softly at some of the ruder jokes they made about his age, hair, wrinkles, and supposed potency.

A few of the messages were from numbers not in his phone book. Not that that was a great surprise; he didn’t have a lot of numbers in there. Most were plain well-wishes, but one said “I sent you a card but I don’t know if you got it yet. Anyway, happy birthday!” in Finnish. The message wasn’t signed. Oh well. Another one said “grattis på födelsedagen! ;)” and was signed by Marcus. The one below it had a similar message but the letters were different. Recognizing the Danish ø, he assumed that this one was from Kevin. Nice.

 

The next one was an Instagram-notification from one of the few accounts he actually followed. It was a link to a private album, from Jenson. The first was just a picture of Jenson, smiling happily and giving him the thumbs up. The caption was in fancy cursive writing and simply said “Happy Birthday!”.

In the next picture Jenson was joined by Nico Rosberg, also smiling and giving him thumbs up. The third picture was of a table, set with cupcakes with swirled blue and white frosting. One of them had a single candle in it, and the caption was “wishing you a great day!”. In the fourth one, Jenson was back in the picture again, holding a bottle of black liquid close to his face. Oh no.

In the last picture, Nico was making a face like someone had forced him to drink lemon through the eyes and kicked him in the balls at the same time. Since he had at least once drank from Daniel’s disgusting shoes, that was saying something. The last picture was captioned with “saving the rest for when we see you”. Kimi chuckled.

 

The next message was also a notification from Instagram. It was another private album, but this one only had a single file in it, and the thumbnail showed Daniel’s face, grinning broadly. Kimi clicked it.

“So, ehm... happy birthday, mate!” Daniel said happily. The camera shook a little, Daniel was obviously holding it in one hand, and the background shifted. It looked like a kitchen. “I had no idea what to get you so... I figured I’d go with an _experience_ , like, a nice _memory_.” The camera shook a bit again, Daniel looked down at something in front of him before looking at the camera again, still smiling.

“But then I realized I’ve no idea what you like. So I googled around a bit, and you had that thing about fishing, but that seemed a bit boring. That mentioned shagging too of course, but ehm...” Daniel broke up laughing. “Let’s not go there, yeah?”

Kimi chuckled too. Daniel collected himself and cleared his throat.

“So, the other thing I found was that... well I figure I’d go Finnish. You know, bit cold and rugged and _see-sue_.”

He lifted something into the picture and the video blurred for a second, trying to focus on it. It was a shot glass full of a clear liquid. Then he seemed to realize something and the camera turned to the table, filming the bottle. It was a rectangular bottle with a black cork and a familiar mountain-top logo on the front. The label was all in black and white, except for bold, red letters across the front. Kimi recognized the bottle instantly, and smiled to himself. He knew very well what was coming.

“Now the guy at the store said this is Finnish...” Daniel said, turning the camera back to himself after a few seconds. “So... consider this like, valid for a drink or two on me.”

He said something that sounded mostly like “ke-piss”, and downed what was in his shot glass. It took about three seconds for realization to set in. His eyes got huge and then he scrunched his whole face up. Kimi could swear he saw tears in Daniel’s eyes.

“Fucking hell!” he said, and now Kimi burst out laughing. “Fucking... shit, oh my fucking god what the...” Daniel coughed and spluttered, the camera shaking and unfocused. “That is... fucking... disgusting!” He took a few deep breaths and got the camera back on his own face, his cheeks red and his eyes still watering, but he was laughing all the same. “Happy fucking birthday you crazy bastard!”. He grinned and did a thumbs up. The video stopped.

 

Kimi answered a few more messages, most with cursory thank you’s, wondering briefly where some of these people had gotten his number. Mika had tagged him in a post on Instagram and he liked the post, commenting “thank you old man” back. He had started considering either getting up or really snuggling down and making the most of a comfy morning. They were such a rare treat. His phone pinged again.

It was another Instagram-notification from Daniel. The link took him to the same private album, where he found another video next to the one he’d already seen. From the thumbnail it looked like the same kitchen. He clicked it.

The camera was on Daniel’s face again, and he looked happy.

“Alright Kimi, happy birthday!” Daniel said, winking. “Thought I’d get a few of the guys together so we could give ya a cheers, Finnish style.”

The camera swooped away from Daniel and up towards several people standing in the kitchen. It looked like Daniel had knocked on the door of everyone he knew lived in Monaco. There was Hulkenberg, Stoffel, the new French guy and Charles who wasn’t actually French but sounded like it, Fernando’s boy Carlos, Valtteri, and in the front, short little Felipe, giving the camera his usual thumb-and-pinkie-gesture.

“So everyone's here yeah, let’s go!” Daniel said, handing out glasses to everyone. He’d obviously prepared all the shot glasses beforehand, and Kimi wondered briefly if he’d poured the drinks first or gone to round up people first. Daniel was impulsive. Fun, but impulsive.

“Do you know how to say happy birthday in Finnish?” Felipe asked, turning to Valtteri who, true to form, went bright pink and suddenly needed to clear his throat a lot.

“Yeah I don’t know too,” Felipe said, and they all laughed.

“Well cheers is kepiss,” Daniel said confidently, butchering the pronunciation. Valtteri snorted, shaking his head.

“What? It’s not?” Daniel said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

“Kippis,” Valtteri said.

“... that’s sort of what I said,” Daniel said, repeating it a couple of times. “Alright then, on three. One... two... keppis!”

Everyone drank their shots down except Felipe, who had only started the motion and then stopped himself halfway through, holding his glass and looking around expectantly at everyone else. Daniel must have made the excuse that he was holding the camera or something, because he didn’t have a glass, and there was no sputtering from him.

Plenty of sputtering was heard though. There was a lot of coughing, laughing, and swearing. Charles looked like he was about to pass out, Pierre had made a very ugly face at what he obviously felt was a downright offensive taste, and Carlos was shaking his head like he’d been offered seconds. Stoffel was having a coughing fit and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Valtteri smacked his lips a couple of times.

“I like the mint,” he said conversationally, and it sent Felipe and Daniel into another hysterical fit of laughter.

“You didn’t drink yours, chicken!” Hulkenberg said, pointing accusingly at Felipe’s still-full glass. Felipe held it out.

“You want some more, you know, big guy, you can take it,” he threatened with a laugh. “No but for sure,” he said, setting his glass down, “have been racing with Kimi for a long time, is not the first time I have a Finnish drink.”

“Alright mate, that’s it, hope you enjoyed!” Daniel said to the camera, waving at it. Several of the others waved too, calling happy birthday. Kimi snickered. He’d have to figure out some way of saving the video.

 

The door to the bedroom opened slowly and Sebastian came in, walking backwards so he could push the door with his back. He was balancing a tray in his hands and as soon as he turned, Kimi saw his favorite mug on there and the smell of wonderfully warm, fresh coffee wafted towards him.

“Oh, I thought you would still be asleep,” Seb said, setting the tray on the nightstand by his side of the bed. He had obviously cleared it earlier, planning for breakfast in bed. Now Kimi saw the tray was a veritable feast: sandwiches, coffee, a couple of bananas, and a little plate of rolls and squares of chocolate.

“Happy birthday,” he said, climbing up into bed and giving Kimi a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kimi said, smiling at him. Sebastian took off his socks and pants again and crept down under the covers.

“Did you get messages from anybody?” he asked, and Kimi realized he still had the phone in his hand.

“Yeah, a couple.” He leaned in and kissed Seb again. The bed was comfortable, there was breakfast, he felt happy, and he couldn’t imagine a better day than one spent just lazing around in bed with Seb. It was going to be a great birthday.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
